


different kind of magic

by vampirefrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sexual Tension, magician gerard way, slight age gap, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirefrank/pseuds/vampirefrank
Summary: gerard is a 33 year old magician - he lives a calm life in a forest, away from other people. nobody ever approaches him, but it all changes when a guy called frank gets lost.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor
Kudos: 5





	different kind of magic

"frank!" a short brunette squealed, gripping onto her boyfriend's hoodie. "aren't we too far? i'm scared!"  
the couple decided to go a short walk through a woodland edge near the city they lived in, to finally get some privacy. when they arrived at their final destination they exchanged a few short, but passionate kisses and then they plunged into depths of the forest.  
he laughed awkwardly "i don't know"  
it was slowly getting darker and darker, colors and shapes, so clear and vivid before, now turning into a dark void. he swallowed his spit and stepped forward, just to turn his head and look at jamia. she was standing very still, from a distance she looked almost like a wax figure.  
"you stay here. i'm gonna look out and find us a way back" frank said quickly, and started marching forward, not waiting for his girlfriend to answer.  
jamia sighed, looking at the large tree a feet from her. it was branchy, and it filled the area with a pleasant, fresh smell she couldn't really make out. it was so inviting, she decided to have a rest.  
before jamia even noticed, she was asleep. 

two hours have passed.

"help!" frank screamed, nervously picking on his own fingers. the forest was pitch black, intimidating and not as safe as it seemed to be. he was lost. and he lost track of everything. "is anybody here? please help me! i'm lost!" words were slipping away from his lips "fuck, i don't even know how long i've been there!" he said to himself "where is jamia? jamia! help!"  
his laments echoed through the forest and then ringed back in his ears.  
silence.  
he reached into a pocket of his zipped hoodie and took out his phone "no service, of course".  
frank put it back inside and clenched his fists angrily "hey, universe, are you trying to play games with me?! sure, come at me!"

silence. of course.  
he was about to give up completely, when he heard a sound of wings flapping followed a soft "hoo".  
frank screamed in fear, tried to run but his feet got caught in a root sticking out of the ground, making him fall. so the best he could do is cover his face in case of an attack.  
"don't kill me, i'm a good person!" he pleaded.  
the owl let out a quiet noise again, turning it's head in question.  
"oh, so you won't-"  
"LOLA! HERE YOU ARE!" frank heard a loud scream from a distance. he got up and started walking over there where he heard the voice.  
"hello? who's there?!" frank asked, carefully taking steps.  
"you don't know me, but i know you" an unknown voice spoke again. frank stopped. he could see a silhouette of a man. even in the pitch black darkness, there was a bright light surrounding him. like a visible aura.  
"what the hell?" frank exclaimed "am i dreaming right now?"  
the male voice chuckled "why would you be?"  
he didn't answer the question. instead, he asked the stranger "is there a way back?"  
"of course" the man said "but do you really want to go right now? you'll get killed".  
frank was confused "what else can i do?"  
"come after me".  
then, frank stopped questioning anything. he wasn't entirely sure why, but he felt like he could trust this stranger. they kept walking straight, until they stopped in front of a big wooden house, surrounded by tall bushes and trees.  
"you must be new to this forest. nobody gets lost here" the man spoke "want to come in?"  
frank smiled softly "gladly".  
the entrance door fell open and frank was welcomed by a warm glow and the rustle of a fireplace burning. "great, isn't it?" the voice spoke softly close to frank's ear.  
frank nodded and looked at the stranger that brought him here. a tall, slender body, hidden behind an umber cape and just as long trenchcoat. neck long, brown hair framed his face.  
the younger man felt struck for a second before he snapped out of his state.  
"am i that interesting?" he asked.  
"yeah" frank nodded "what's your name?"  
the man raised his brow "my name? nobody really asks me that question anymore.... i'm gerard. nice to meet you" gerard held out his hand to frank and they both shook them.  
"i'm frank" he said.  
"lola did a good job at finding you" gerard said, seating both of them next to the fireplace and pouring frank some tea.  
frank put it close to his face before taking a sip. the pleasant smell calmed him down "is lola your pet? how did she know i'm here?"  
"you sure ask a lot of questions for someone who knows so little" gerard chuckled.  
frank's face started burning. he looked away.  
"it's okay, no need to be embarrassed" he cooed "she is my pet, actually. i found her when she was still a baby owl. she fell out of her nest, so i decided to take care of her".  
"aww" frank said, before taking another sip of his tea.  
"yeah, and after she grew i realized i'm too attached to her to let her go" he smiled. then lola immediately flew to gerard, and sat on his shoulder "i love her".  
"that's cute" frank said, stretching his arm out to pet the owl "hi, lola. thanks for finding me"  
lola hoo'ed happily.  
"seems like she likes you" gerard said, returning his gaze from lola to frank "frank, would you like to rest? you look exhausted".  
frank haven't even noticed how tired he was until that very moment. but gerard was right. his legs and arms were giving out, and his eyes were misted with sleep. gerard got up and took frank to a guest bedroom. it was a small, cosy room, with a comfortable, white bed. brown rug. the walls were decorated with pictures of pressed flowers and skeletons. frank couldn't help, but stare.  
gerard giggled "oh- sorry about that. i'm a bit of a freak, especially when it comes to interior design".  
" _i've noticed _" frank thought, while staring fondly at gerard.  
"you can sleep here as long as you like" gerard said "make yourself comfortable".  
frank sat down on the bed and gently patted the duvet. "nice, isn't it? i love that stuff.  
he nodded, and then yawned uncontrollably.  
"oh- right. it's late. i'll stop talking and leave you to rest" gerard lightly patted frank's shoulder and opened the doors "if you'll need anything, just let me know. i'll be by the fireplace.  
"okay" frank gave him a pleased smile "hey, gerard.." "yeah?"  
"thank you".__


End file.
